Sora's Adventures in The World
by 999 For Rent By Owner
Summary: One day Sora comes across a MMORPG called The World and once he starts to play his lafe changes forever. What can the mystries of the world have to do with him? Read find out. DROPPED DUE TO WRITER INDIFFERENCE.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Now I don't own Kingdom Hearts or anything infactuated with it, neither do I own .hack//. All I own is this story and a bunch of .hack// books.

Summary : One day Sora comes across a computer game, or more of a MMORPG called 'The World' he dicided that he wanted to play. But his friends said they didn't want to so he started alone, once in there he comes across a post on the BBS of a strange ghost but as the story unfolds so does this legend.

Pre-story : This story came to mind on my 30 minute walk home after buying .Hack// G.U. the manga to one of my favorite games. I've been in a Kingdom Hearts mood for a while and decided what could be so bad about mixing the two together. Of course all the characters from Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, and Kingdom Hearts 2 all have parts in this but that'll have to wait.

Sora's Adventures in The World

By Datte Bayo .kukuku.

Chapter 1 - Welcome to The World

Sora had always been up for training, sparring the works but there was always something missing, to him it was like he had nothing but the Island and his friends but he always dreamed of an adventure where he ran around saving worlds. But of course those were just dreams. But if they were real it would be a nice journey to take someday.

He had streched after a fun day on the islands which was cut short since Kairi had to be home early to help with something, Riku stayed on the Island to work on something he started which left Sora woundering around the town that held his home on it. It was hard to think his friends were too busy today so he decided to walk around the shops for a while. He looked over and stopped as something caught his eye, _The World_, he picked it up and looked at it. Then at the price and grimiced, he could aford it but he'd be broke for a while. After a while he decided to buy it, what's money when you spent it on something nice. He found out that the reson the price was so high was because it came with a FMD or a Face Mount Display.

After buying it he ran home.

After a whole night a connecting it, Sora groggingly crashed on his bed and as soon as he hit it he was asleep. He decided that he'd talk to his friends before he actually would start playing it. He had gotten confused while hooking it up that he missed dinner because he was scared that the game would blow his computer up, well if not the game he would, he was suprised when at six that morning he had actually got it.

Sora made it to the Island at noon and was greeted by Kairi, of course he had to hold back his excitment. He had always liked Kairi, well for as long as he could remember but lately he didn't feel the same as back then.

They all sat talking about things, like if they had finished the summer homework, which of course Sora hadn't started yet at least it was only June which ment he had over two months to get it done.

Sora looked up at the sky and spoke, "I got this weird computer RPG yesterday, I was wondering if you guys wanted to play it so I wouldn't be alone." He was hoping that all night as he was connecting everything, Sora would admit one thing _he sucks at puting things together._

Kairi shook her head and Sora felt alone, "I'm sorry, but I heard that Computer Games are bad for your health."

Sora quickly looked at Riku in a begging way, "It would be a waste of my time." Was that answer he got.

Sora looked down and sighed, "Well then, what class should I be in?"

Riku looked at him and asked, "What game is it?"

"The World."

Riku looked at the now setting sun, "I think you fit under Twin Blade."

Kairi just nodded she didn't really understand it but what ever Riku thought would fit him must.

Sora then jumpped down and streched, "Okay I'm a Twin Blade! You know what they say," Sora looked at them smiling, "two is better then one!"

Kairi giggled and nodded, Riku just shook his head as they walked toward they're boats to leave.

That night, after Sora ate which made him happy and his mother grateful that he came down after missing the night before, he ran up stairs to his room and dashed to his computer. He waited for a while as it turned on then he started The World Simmulation, it asked him what he wanted to be and he clicked on Twin Blade just like Riku said he could see him as. Then it asked to alocate points among physical and magical offence and defense he kept it in the middle since he wanted both, last it asked him to create a name. That's what stopped him, a name? What could he name his character, this was so hard. After about ten minutes he decided to call his character Katsu.

Then it happened Katsu took his first steps into the World.

Sora just relised something importamnt he didn't really know how to move his character, he looked around trying to figure it out then his thought were interupted by a voice, "Are you a newbie?" He and his character looked up to see a girl, she wore a mixture of blue and pink and her hair which was a aqua color was covered by a hat looking above her head he saw the name Haruka. Katsu just nodded embaressed, Haruka just giggled, "How 'bout I show you the ropes." She paused for a bit then continued, "We'll start by exchanging member adresses."

Sora quickly looked for the instruction manual that he had lost during his long night of hooking things together. Then he looked at the screen and noticed something-

**Haruka wishes to form a praty!**

Sora stared at it confused but agreed, now he was part of a party with her, "Now you can summon me at any moment you need me, but I'm not always on since only idiots with no lives sit on the computer all day everyday." Haruka's sense of humor was something that got Sora, she just knew how to make him laugh.

Time past by fast as she taught him how to funtion, she even explained things about the old version of the game to. Sora had made his first friend that day and after she was done she said four worlds that stuck to him, "Welcome to The World!" After they said they're goodbyes they disbanded and Sora logged off, taking off the FMD and crashing on his bed.

"Haruka is someone I could like." She was a very kind Wavemaster and he couldn't wait to continue his journey into The World but on a later day.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing but some of the characters like Haruka and so on..

Summary : One day Sora comes across a computer game, or more of a MMORPG called 'The World' he dicided that he wanted to play. But his friends said they didn't want to so he started alone, once in there he comes across a post on the BBS of a strange ghost but as the story unfolds so does this legend. The people he befriends could be friend or foe, but Sora's just the type to like people.

Pre-chapter: Sora's name _Katsu_ came to mind since he likes to eat..Also in this chapter I introduce characters from Kingdom Hearts so beware the dangers ahead. A note though Haruka works for some shady characters..but then we all have our shady counter parts.

(I also relised I spelt Party Praty..lol)

On with:Sora's Adventures in The World

By the one the only Datte Bayo .kukuku.

Chapter 2 - Parties

It had been eight days since Sora joined the world, but since his parents took him on a trip he couldn't play at all. He was happy to be back and ended up spending the whole day with his friends. Wakka told him that he should train before they spar again. It was a great day to be back at Destany Islands, him and Riku had a race and like always Riku won. They watched the sun set and then went they're seprerate ways.

After dinner which connsited of different kinds of foods he went up stairs to see what he had missed in his absence. He sat borely as his computer loaded then signed into the world, putting on his FMD and then he noticed he had a message from Haruka, clicking it he started to read:

_**I'd watch your back these days, there are rumors of a ghost like girl who is the start of many problems. Also you should try and make more friends and have them go with you to check out a place on the Delta surver.**_

_**The place is Hidden **__**Forbidden Holy Ground**___

_**Now don't forget if your in too much danger it's best to have friends, but beware some of the ones you befriend could lead to far greater dangers.**_

_**Haruka**_

Sora just stared at it for a few minutes and closed it, then a sign popped up and said that it had saved _Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground_. He just shook his head and logged in, Haruka's words seem to fly around in his head It would be wise to becareful on who you befriend but could it also lead to who this _ghost girl_ was? He found Katsu was standing in Mac Anu and then he heard two voices behind him and turned to see two weirdly designed characters. One looked like a duck and he looked angry as he spoke to the dog looking guy. The duck was obviously a Wavemaster and but the dog was a mystery waiting to be solved.

The dog noticed Sora's avatar and waved, causing the duck to look over, "What are you looking at?!" The duck's voice was so obscure and hard to understand, then Sora noticed the names, the duck was called Donald and the dog had Goofy. Goofy was definently a weird name but this is a game so it doesn't really matter.

"N-nothing." Katsu answered, as he looked at the two again.

The duck, Donald turned around in a huff and said something to Goofy that Sora could hear. The dog seem to look at Donald then at Katsu then back, Then he walked over to the Twin Blade, "Hi would you like to join us?"

Then Donald quickly ran toward him and started to yell, "No he can't! What would we do if he got in the way?!"

"I don't think he will and he could help us." Goofy said as Donald walked up to Katsu and looked him up and down.

"Fine! But he's only joining you." Goofy nodded and him and Sora exchanged member addresses.

Sora was happy to atleast be on one of the two's good sides, "I was wondering if you guys would want to go to a I just heard about."

The two looked at each other then nodded, "Sure." They answered at the same time, to Sora's relief Donald wasn't mad anymore.

"Okay, it's Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground."

With that said the three went to the Chaos Gate and left.

Not what awaits our heros, find out next time on Sora's Advent-

Kross: Enough of that..let's see if there's anything good on.

Katsu: I wanna watch .Hack//SIGN! -takes remote turns it to the show and takes out the batteries stuffing them in his pocket-

Datte: Next time we'll have some specials after the chapter. So just wait and see what happens!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing relating to Kingdom Hearts or .Hack// instead I own some of the Avatars you'll encounter in this.

Summary : One day Sora comes across a computer game, or more of a MMORPG called 'The World' he dicided that he wanted to play. But his friends said they didn't want to so he started alone, once in there he comes across a post on the BBS of a strange ghost but as the story unfolds so does this legend. Sora befriended Donald and Goofy..well atleast Goofy and now we'll see what awaits them in Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground.

Pre-chapter: I was going to write this last night but then got attached to a anime and wouldn't let go, then earlier today I played .hack//g.u. volume 2(which is the only one i've played of g.u.) and am still owning at it.

Now for the next installment of-

Sora's Finest ho-

I mean:

Sora's Adventures in The World

By Datte Bayo(copywrite) .kukuku.

Chapter 3 : Why here?

A aqua haired wavemaster stood in front of the cathudral with a smirk, everthing was working out as she planned: act innocent, help a newbie who knows too much then first thought, and get him to trust her 120. With that in mind all that was left with a few bugs to plant, when he get's here he'd better hope his friends are strong and not some newbies like him. Her laughter echoed as she gated out back to Mac Anu, "This will be a fun game." With that said she left.

-------------------------

Sora, Donald, and Goofy found themselves in front of a cathudral, there was no music on the outside, "This place..is strange." Sora said flatly as they started walking towards it, "Is it me or is music playing inside?"

Goofy nodded and Donald acted like he didn't hear it, Donald holds strong(pointless) grudges that's for sure. They walked up to the doors and the music seemed louder, pushing them open that started to walk between pews. Looking around Sora stopped infront of a statue of a girl in chains and there were words on the template.

As Sora went to read it he was interupted by Donald, "What was the point of coming here?" He looked at Katsu, "And you how did you find out about this place?"

"A friend.."

Goofy and donald looked at eachother then back at Sora, "Who?!"

Sora turned to look at them, "Her name was Haruka."

With that said Donald shrieked, Goofy tried to calm him but nothing he said worked. Then the dog turned to Sora and said, "She isn't a good person. Infact she's evil."

Katsu shook his head, "But she seemed so nice."

"She was acting!" Donald as cooled down a bit, atleast there wasn't steam coming out of his ears.

Sora went to say something but this time he was interupted by a roar, "There isn't supose to be monsters here, right?" Goofy asked.

Donald nodded and Sora was just plain confused. Donald quickly used thunder against it and it fell down and vanished, then the duck turned to the two in his party and yelled, "Run!" They both nodded and together they ran out of the building and to the Chaos Gate. Quickly warping back to Mac Anu, Donald then started to pace back and forward in thought, "It must of been Haruka." Goofy just nodded, she was someone who could create monsters but why did she lure Katsu there?

Sora just watched Donald, was Haruka turely evil or was it just a lie..or an _act_, like Donald said(yelled). He yawned and looked at the clock he had next to the computer, it was 11:59. He then spoke as Katsu, "It's late so I have to get off."

Goofy nodded, "Bye, message me if you need me for anything." Sora nodded and looked at Donald who just looked away, will he ever get used to Sora? I don't know. Sora logged out and turned off his computer, he then dragged himself to his bed and quickly fell asleep.

-------------------------

"You failed in your mission."

The aqua haired girl bowed shamefully, "I'm sorry but he was teamed up with Donald and Goofy, you know who they work for so it couldn't be helpped."

"I know who they work for, and I plan to beat him if it's the last thing I do!"

-------------------------

Somewhere in the world, a strange looking avatar sneezed.

---------------------------

To be continued on a later day----

(now for our favorite moment)

Haruka sat on the ground in the center of Mac Anu clapping her hands, "Patty cake, patty cake baker's man," She looked around and noticed someone familar walking around the corner, "Bake me a _**duck**_ as fast as you can!" Then she just abrupted in laughter.

"Hey!!" Yup that was Donald.

-------------------------

Till next time copywrited name is off.

(I think the chapters are shrinking)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All I own is some Avatars...and maybe some of the threat(some).

Summary : One day Sora comes across a computer game, or more of a MMORPG called 'The World' he dicided that he wanted to play. But his friends said they didn't want to so he started alone, once in there he comes across a post on the BBS of a strange ghost but as the story unfolds so does this legend. Sora is questioning the fact that Haruka was evil and who was that strange figure at the end of the last chapter?

Pre-chapter: Wow! Two in one day, people must be seeing shady people all up in the apartment. O.O Okay where was I? Oh yeah! I find it rather odd to be working on this story and still not be bored of it(that happens most of the time)..also I'm on a suger high so I'm all hyper while writing this!! Here's the next nexting part of the story that make my head hust.

Sora's Adventures in _The World_

By Datte Bayo .kukuku.(queen of all that's damned to this failure)

Chapter 4 : Three Blind Rice.

Sora yawned as he woke up, it was a week and a half away from July, wow how time flies. He rubbed his eyes and stood up streching, today he was hoping to hang out with his friends, but Riku was busy helpping work on painting a house and Kairi was helping at the book store. After walking down stairs and stuffing his face with any food he could find sutible from breakfast he got ready for the day, after he was dressed he looked at his computer. Should he play today? He decided to and turned on the computer, after waiting he put on his FMD and noticed he had mail again, opening it he saw it was from some one he hadn't met, he couldn't even see the character's face in the picture. He clicked the subject and started to read the message:

_**For the safety of those around you, you must find out as much about the ghost girl. Start with the BBS and make your way around. But beware what you might see or hear could lead to dangers you've probaly never dreamed of.**_

Sora stared at it for a bit then closed it, maybe he should read the BBS.."Message Board!" He exclaimed out loud as he clicked The World icon and found himself in main screen and then he clicked the Message Board and started to go through the posts, alot of them were for those who want to know about surdden things in the world. He then came across one that said _Coma_, he clicked it to see that it was deleted. Could people go into comas while playing this game? He then clicked another one and it said something about siting a ghost, he decided to start there: _Expansive, Haunted, Sea of Sand_.

He signed off the main screen and messaged Goofy, asking if he and Donald would like to go with him. After he sent the message he streched and leaned back in the chair he sat at, "I should go for a walk." He said as he walked down stair and to the door putting his shoes on and heading out of into the sun. He still wondered who sent him that message, he looked to the side and saw the book store and decided to pay Kairi a visit, "Hi!" He said as he walked over to her, taking some books from the stack she was carring.

"Hello." She put her's on the counter as he did the same, "Hows the game going?"

Sora smiled, "Good, I have a few friends on it now." He leaned against a table wearing his usual goofy grin.

Kairi giggled, "That's good to hear, look tomorrow we can go to the Islands..but today I have to work. Sorry. See you."

"See ya, Kairi." He said as he took his leave. She seemed in a hurry to get rid of him, maybe she was busy and he would get in the way. Or maybe-no it can't be, he knew it couldn't. He then headed back home.

He got back on his computer and saw he had a new message, it was from Goofy saying that'd they'd meet him at the Chaos Gate. He quickly threw on his FMD and logged on, He turned his head to see Goofy standing there and Donald inpatiantly tapping his foot on the ground, "Sorry I'm late."

Goofy smiled at him, "It's okay."

Donald sighed and for once since they met didn't seem as angry and out to kill, "So you have a place for us to go?"

Sora nodded, "Uh, huh. Expansive, Haunted, Sea of Sand."

"It's level three." Donald said plainly as they walked over to the gate to warp there.

Sora smirked, "I'm level six."

"What?!"

Sora shook his hands infront of him, "I couldn't sleep well some of last night so I got back on and went to different places leveling up so I would be ready for anything that may attack."

They nodded as they warpped there. "There doesn't seem to be much here." Goofy said as they all nodded in agreement, "Maybe someone fixed it." He suggested.

Donald looked at him annoyed, "Yeah and who would that be?!"

"We should talk to the King about this."

Sora looked shocked, "A king?"

Donald looked at Sora and then started to think of something fast, "There's no king." He then went into whisper mode but Sora stood there listening, "You idiot mentioning his magesty to freely."

Sora shrugged and asked, "So who's his magesty?"

Donald stared at him and sighed, "Come with us..BUT, don't ever mention anything you see!" Katsu soluted and then followed the two out of the field. What had they ment by king.

(Now for a word from Haruka)

Haruka looked down at the microphone infront of her and took in a deep breath, "Okay everybody! Tonight we have a special nursery rythme called, _Two Blind Mice and a Duck_!

**Two blind mice**

**and a DUCK**

**Two blind mice**

**and a DUCK**

**See how they cook**

**See how they cook**

Donald walked in and started swearing and yelling with fire engolfing his body, Haruka smirked, "Looks like we have a new Hades." With that the audience cheered but stopped as the door opened to reveal the old but still real Hades Lord of the Underworld. "Oh, snap!" With that said Haruka jumped out the window and ran.

(Till Zeus put an end to it)

See ya!


	5. Chapter 5 its back

Disclaimer: I own nothing that has to do with Kingdom Hearts or .Hack/ if I did I'd be partying and trying to figure out worlds that would be so stupid to send Sora into, like The Sword in the Stone(yup let's mess up King Auther's life by doing that). I own some stuff that I'll mention later.

Summary : One day Sora comes across a computer game, or more of a MMORPG called 'The World' he dicided that he wanted to play. But his friends said they didn't want to so he started alone, once in there he comes across a post on the BBS of a strange ghost but as the story unfolds so does this legend. Sora is still questioning the fact that Haruka was evil and now he's being taken to meet this King fellow. Oh, how this game is getting to one's head.

Pre-chapter: After around two months of nothing I bring you the next chater, brought to you by two and a half energy drinks and a will to continue thanks to my undying love of this story. It took me so long because my mum's computer started acting up and it's the only one in the house that has internet..till near the end of this year then my laptop-Kino will and I can work faster. So here it is the not-so angsty story that came from my mind. (I said that because lately all I can write is angst)

Sora's Adventures in _The World_

By Datte Bayo .kukuku.(Ruler of all man kind...and food)

Chapter 5: Teh King!

Sora still didn't understand about this king person and the two others seemed nervous, _was he really strong?_ He looked at the weird surrounding but he had promised not to comment on anything, or speak at that matter. He followed them down a dark danky hallway which you'd expect in a horror game not a MMORPG but then this could be a horror game. He grew a sickened face but didn't let Katsu show it.

Donald didn't know if he should trust _this _Katsu, he remembered the king saying to watch over him but he didn't expect having to bring him to see the leader of they're guild. Yes you see about a year ago he won a compatition and he won the avatar he uses, so did Goofy and a few others, the king was no acception in fact he was to one who started to compatition. Now this twin blade, newbie was learning more then he should be. He still didn't trust him but he could act like he did so he could possabily learn what he's hiding.

They stopped at a huge set of doors and he looked over at Katsu, "Behind these doors is our guild leader."

He gave him a confused look, "Guild leader?"

The duck avater sighed, that's right he didn't explain, "You'll see later."

Goofy chuckled and advanced toward the doors, "Common." They then walked into a door toward a blinding light.

Sora stared shocked at the screen, he thought that a duck and a dog-thing were the only strange avatars, but he was wrong, for standing in front of him was a mouse, who weilded a heavy blade that was obviously bigger then he was.

"Welcome." He greeted kindly. As they got closer Sora got a good look at his name: _**Teh King**_, it was strange, the word: _teh _was obviously _the_ but still it was strange to see it being used.

"Um.." Sora paused as his avatar scratched the back of his neck nervously, "So your The King?"

The mouse avatar nodded, he reached up to about Katsu's waist maybe a bit over and his outfit was a mix of red, blue, and yellow, he seemed very nice..but also wise. "Yes I am, and you Katsu a boy who wants secrets anout the ghost girl."

"How did-" He was cut off by Donald clearing his voice.

"His Majesty knows much about different players." He answered as if ashamed by the twin blade.

Goofy chuckled again, "He also has people in many places."

The mouse avatar, or Teh King pouted, "You guys make me out to be a bad guy."

Both the dog and duck bowed, "We're sorry."

"It's forgiven. Now Katsu, you are to find your place in many different sections of this game, these two will acompainy you through that journey. So you may go."

They all soluted and head out, at the door Sora had Katsu look over his shoulder, there he say a blonde haired Wavemaster.

"You sure that was wise?" A wavemaster asked the king.

He looked at her then back at the door, "He seems as strong as she said."

The blond sighed, looking at the now closed door, "Do you always listen to her?"

"Namino, do you not trust her word?" He looked at her thoughfully.

She turned, "I don't know if all she says is true..but I'll believe it for now." She then logged-out.

--

A girl sat at her desk, her blonde hair falling into her face, "I hope she's right this once."

"Namine, dinner!" Called a voice from down stairs.

She turned off her computer, "Coming." She got up and walked toward the door but stopped and looked at her computer one last time before going down stairs.

(Now fun with Haruka)

In the cathudral in _Hidden, Forbbiden, Holy Ground_, she dance up and down the middle, "There once was a man how said that we were all the same-" She heard a noise and smiled before speaking again, "He of course was a _duck_!" She then ran outside and came face to face with the duck avatar that she likes to torture like this, "And they ate him for dinner." She then ran past him to the Warp Pad and left a very angry Donald behind.

--  
I noticed that I brought Namine in, I was debating on which side she'd be on so I chose that side. Of course many secrets will come out in the next installment of Sora's Adventures in the World, maybe we'll find out who other avatars are played by. But who knows this all comes ot me randomly anyway..and is edited in my mind..sorry for the grammer problems my mum's computer sucks.

DatteBayo .Kukuku. Signing off.  
Along with Tour Guide Kitty.


	6. Chapter 6

Tour Guide Kitty: I ish your guide through this story, I was created to make comments and help make thing easier on the creator's homework assignments..still she ignores me. So here is the oh, so loved Disclaimer. Given to you by Disclaimer Kitty.

Disclaimer: I disclaim everything, she only owns small things like some of the avatar names and designs, a side from that she owns nothing..she also owns the tour guide.

Sora: What's up with you guys? Everytime I'm around you always fight.

Tour Guide: We also fight when your not around..now on to the other things in here..like Pre-Chapter!

Pre-Chapter!  
After many of random thoughts and the fact the last chpater was finished a few minutes ago I bring you the next one. Still hyper off energy drinks and drinking my third I find that I've grown attached to this story again..that and the band HIM keeps playing and it's making my angst come out in the form of hyper writing. Here goes!

Sora's Adventures in the World

By the one the only DatteBayo .kukuku.! (I feel loved)

Chapter 6: Friends or Foes

Sora dragged himself down stairs and ate breakfast with his parents, his mom was happy to see him up and his dad was too busy reading the newspaper. "Sora," His stern voice seem to set the paper to flames, "do you plan to waste your whole life playing a game?"

Sora shooked his head, in fact today he was going to hang out with Kairi, "Today I'm going to go to the Island." He then finished the piece of toast he was munching on and headed toward the stairs but stopped when he remembered something, _"You'll find your place in many different sections of this game."_ What was it the king ment by that, he didn't seem to feel connected to anypace in there..yet, when he first met Haruka he felt connected like he knew her or something. He shook his head, he needed to quit thinking about it, today he was going to spend it was Kairi and most-likely Riku.

--

"Sora, you've been acting distant. Is something on your mind?" Kairi had been waving her hand in front of his face for a while, he just seemed to be staring off into space.

He looked at her and shrugged, "I'm fine Kairi."

"If you ask me, he's been playing that game too much." Riku commented, it was true though he played it when he wasn't with them. He just wanted to understand what was so inportant about things in it.

Sora glared at Riku and said, "I do not! In fact I've also been reading."

"What? The guide?" Riku had always like making Sora upset, he always seemed more childish when he was.

--

_**All good things must come to an end. In this game many people have gone to sleep and haven't awakened yet. Like Orca of the Sea he is still sleeping. Balmung of the Sky blames a boy, but he is off..badly. The boys clothes went from green to ornage, that's all I'm going to tell you. Cya!**_

_**Haruka**_

Sora stared at the message in disbelief, why was she sharing that. And after days from not hering from her to hear her speak of these two, he had seen they're names on the message boards they were really strong but here she was telling him of a boy who's clothes changed color. Was he really important.

He sighed as he wrote her back questioning why she told him that, he didn't know when she'd reply since she was offline but she always had a strange way of popping up at random moments. Since he met the king he had leveled up and was now level 23. Still he felt weak compared to most but he still wondered if Haruka was good or bad.

He was about to log-in when he noticed a flash that stated a new message. It was Haruka she had already answered him?

--

_**Your too cirious...it killed that cat you know. Anyway meet me in Mac Anu and I'll explain since this isn't the place to talk. Also about the people who go to sleep, that will have to wait till a different time.**_

_**Haruka**_

_Mac Anu,_ Sora thought as he logged on and right that she was waiting at the Warp Gate, "Your fast." He commented to the aqua haired wavemaster.

"And your slow." She retorted, "So you teamed up with the dog..and _duck_." When she said duck she said it hatefully. Katsu nodded and she looked toward the always setting sun, "Have you ever thought that maybe this place would be nice at night?" Sora was confused, why was she suddenly asking him that.

"I don't think I ever have." He answered truthfully.

She looked at her from the corner of her eye, "Of course not, your still a newbie." He glared at her for that comment, he thought he was getting better. "When I first started playing I didn't care either, _it was just a game_ that's what I always thought..until.." She spaced off and Sora became worried.

"Until what?"

She looked at him quickly, "Nothing..I just thought that'd it'd be nice at night." They stopped halfway over the bridge and she leaned over in looking at the water, "But you'd have to admit that maybe most people like the sun."

He chuckled, he liked it but the moon light was nice too, "Maybe someday this world will see it." He commented.

She smiled, "Maybe." She then backed away from the side and looked at Sora, "The boy's who's clothes changed is called Kite."

"Kite?"

She nodded then said, "Well I must leave you. See you soon." She then logged-out. Leaving behind a comfused Twin-blade.

Kite, he heard that name before but where. All he could remember was a twin-blade, nothing else..maybe they were both Twin-blades, that had to be it. With that Sora logged-out to see a new message.

--

_**If you guess Twin-Blade your right.**_

_**Haruka**_

Now she was in his mind. Who was Haruka really?

(Fun with Haruka)

She stood in a room full of orges, "And then the bartender said, not you the duck on your head!" The orges laughed until heard a crashing noise and looked to see Donald, "Oh, and folks did I tell you about the Duck and the Orge?" They all shook they're heads, "Well I'd tell you but it hasn't happened yet." With that she disappeared leaving the angry orges and the duck avatar alone in the dark room.

"Curse you!" Was what was heard before cry of agony and pain.

Haruka stood outside the room smiling, "Night everybody..well actually morning" Looking at her watch which read 12:12am. "Great.." She then actually logg-off.

--

It's short but Haruka came back..still is she a friend or a foe and she sure does love questions in riddle form..you'll see those alot in the future. Alot of messages in this one and the next one holds more secrets. Though Haruka is helpping and Sora has yet to figure out why he feels attached to her, I need to shut up and wait till the next one..or start writing it..

DatteBayo .kukuku.: Over and out!

Katsu: No! My candies!

Kross: Will you shut up you hyper-active stealing...

Katsu: Stealing what? You can't think of anything can you? (starts to burst into laughter until a book in thrown at his head) Ow!

Kross: Frog.

Katsu: A frog? I'm not a frog! (another book) Where are these coming from?

Datte: I'm trying to think..now shut up or I'll throw the bookshelf at you instead.

Katsu: (sneaks off)


End file.
